This invention relates to a fishing lure, and more particularly to a fishing lure which accurately simulates the form and movements of an aquatic rodent, such as a muskrat.
Fisherman commonly use artificial fishing lures to attract and capture fish. Fishing lures typically comprise a plastic or wooden body designed to simulate the appearance and movement of a fish, worm or an insect, and one or more hooks (e.g., treble hooks) which are attached to the body. The lure is attached to a fishing line and is moved through the water in an attempt to attract fish that perceive the lure to be an edible fish, worm or insect. When a fish attempts to eat or bite the lure, it is typically ensnared by one or more of the attached hooks.
While these prior lures are effective to attract and catch many fish, they may be ineffective with certain fish that are more prone to feed on other types of creatures, such as aquatic type rodents or mammals (e.g., muskrats or other types of aquatic rodents). For example and without limitation, in many areas and/or bodies of water and/or during certain times of the year, relatively large game fish (e.g., muskellunge, pike, and bass) often feed on small to mid-size aquatic rodents (e.g., muskrats). Conventional fishing lures are not adapted to accurately simulate the shape or movement of such aquatic rodents, and therefore, may be ineffective to catch certain relatively large game fish.
There is therefore a need to provide a fishing lure which overcomes the various previously delineated drawbacks of the prior art and which effectively simulates the shape and movement of an aquatic rodent such as a muskrat.
A first non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides a fishing lure which accurately simulates the shape and movement of an aquatic rodent.
A second non-limiting embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a fishing lure which simulates an aquatic rodent and which utilizes a durable buoyancy mechanism for ensuring that the lure remains substantially at the surface of the water.
A third non-limiting embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a fishing lure which accurately simulates the swimming movements of the forelegs and hind legs of an aquatic rodent.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a fishing lure is provided and includes a body portion which simulates the form of an aquatic rodent; a tail portion which is coupled to said body portion; at least one turbulence generating member which is coupled to said body portion and which is effective to simulate motion of said aquatic rodent; and at least one hook member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a fishing lure is provided and includes a generally elongated body portion having the form of an aquatic rodent; a plurality of extending members which substantially orthogonally project from said body portion; a plurality of turbulence generating members which are each coupled to a unique one of said plurality of extending members and which are effective to simulate motion of said aquatic rodent; and at least one hook member which is coupled to said body portion.
These and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification and the attached drawings.